Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love!
by harpernaja
Summary: What happens when Kukai comes to visit but pushes Yaya to the side... A SAD LOVE STORY THATS WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: Ok I'm done!**

**Kukai: Why'd you make me hurt Yaya/**

**Saya-Chan: Soo You like Yaya? **

**Kukai: N-no..**

**Saya-Chan: ^_^ Yea right... hey Pepe disclaimer.**

**Pepe: Ok ~dechu! Saya-Chan does not own Shugo Chara ~dechu!**

Kukaya! Jealousy, Tears, and Love!

Yaya was sitting in her chair at the royal garden waiting for all the guardians to finish their paperwork. "Yayas so bored!" Yaya complains. "Well I see your still hyper as ever." someone says. Yaya turns around and her eyes grow wide with joy. "KUKAI YOUR BACK!" Yaya cheers. Kukai chuckles. "Hey Kukai!" Nagihiko greets. "Yea hey Kukai." Rima greets in a monetone voice. " So Kukai didya come to visit Yaya?" Yaya asks while latching on Kukai's arm. Kukai smiles warmly at Yaya. "Just came to check on everybody" Kukai says rubbing the back of his head. The doors suddenly open. "WERE BACK!" Amu yells while she and Tadase run up the steps. "Oh hey Kukai!" Amu and Tadase say in unsion. Kukai says " Hey Hinamori how about we get some training in before I have to go!" Kukai says removing his arm forcfully from Yaya and grabs Amu's wrist and starts running. Yaya feels a wave of jealousy and saddness wash over her. "K-kukai..." Yaya whispers. Rima looks up rom her paperwork. "Are you ok Yaya?" Rima asks worridly. Tears starts falling down her face. "K-Ku-he just..." Yaya cries softly. Rima gets up and walks over to Yaya and places a hand on her shoulder. "Yaya shh It's ok..." Rima tries to reassure Yaya. "Yaya is so sad... Kukai comes but ignores me..." Yaya cries. Nagi and Tadase looks over at Yaya. "Yaya.." they both whisper. Yaya starts running tears flowing down her cheeks. ' I hate him! Why would he do this to Yaya?' Yaya thinks tearfully. Kukai walks back into the Royal garden with an exhausted Amu. "Back from a day o- what?" Kukai asks dumfounded. Rima glares at Kukai while walking up to him and slaps Kukai on the cheek. "Ow! Hey what was that for Rima?!" Kukai groans. Rima was about to hit him again but Nagi held her back. "Grr let me at him!" Snarles Rima. "Hey what did I do?" Kukai asks. "YOU HURT YAYA!" Rima screams. Tadase and Nagi sweatdrop. "Oh yea where is Yaya?" Kukai asks.

**Saya-Chan: So how was it?**

**Pepe: Great ~dechu!**

**Su: It was so sad T^T**

**Saya-Chan: It's supposed to be... -_-ll**

**Su: *sobs* Please *sob* R&R *cries***


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: Well heres chapter two!**

**Yaya: Hooray!**

**Saya-Chan: Well your over exited...**

**Yaya: I'm excited cuz it's a story about us!**

**Saya-Chan: Yea yea..Daichi disclaimer plz.**

**Daichi: Yo! Saya-Chan doesn't own shugo Chara!**

Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love! (chapter 2)

"GRR I'LL KILL YOU!" Rima threatens. Kukai backs away slowly. "Rima calm down..." Nagi says calmly. "Fine.." mumbles Rima. "Soo can anyone tell me where Yaya is?" Kukai asked impatiantly. "She ran out crying." Rima said plainly. "what! Why?" Kukai asks shocked. Tadase sighs. "Because of you!" Rima yells. Kukai starts trembling out of saddness. "What do you mean because of me?" Kukai asks. Rima frowns. "You really are clueless.." Rima sighs then adds. "She was upset that you ignored her and then shoved her off." Kukai turns around and starts running out of the room. 'Dammit where is she?' Kukai thinks. **(Now with Yaya!)** "He-He's so mean and cruel..." Yaya sobs. Yaya tucks her face in her knees, she was hiding in the shool's plastic tube at the playground. *sniffs* * sniffle* *sob* "Yaya!" Kukai calls. Yaya doesnt move a muscle. "Yaya where are you!?" Kukai calls again but his voice was closer this time. Yaya was about to get up and run again before someone grabs Yaya's shoulder. "L-let Yaya go!" Yaya cries. "No! Not until you talk to me!" Kukai cries. Yaya turns to face Kukai her face pink from crying and her eyes red and puffy. "What don't you think you've caused Yaya enough pain!" Yaya screams. Kukai flinhes. "Yaya tell me what I did wrong?" Kukai cries. Yaya turns to face Kukai fully. "You-You just i-ignored me and th-then you shove me off j-just to t-train Amu!" Yaya sobs. Yaya covers her face with her hands and starts crying again. "Y-yaya I'm sorry..." Kukai says softly while he grabs Yaya and hugs her. Yaya stiffens. "Kukai.." Yaya asks.

"Yes Yaya.." Kukai whispers. "I mngf hiu" Yaya mumbles. "What?" Kukai asks. " I s-said I l-love y-you..." Yaya says so quietly it's almost inaudible but Kukai heard her anyway and he froze in his spot. Yaya backs away and turns around. "I'm s-sorry.. I shouldn't have told you but I had to get it off my chest..." Yaya trails off and starts to walk away until Kukai grabbed her wrist. "Yaya.." Kukai started. "Kukai you dont have to pity Yaya..I know you like Amu-chi.." Yaya sobs. "Yaya how could you think that!" Kukai snaps. Yaya gasps she had never heard Kukai yell at her before. "Yaya I don't love Amu b-becuse I love y-you..there I said it happy now?" Kukai confessed. Yaya stares in disbelief at Kukai who was now holding both of her hands and looking at her straight in the eyes. "K-kukai..?" Yaya gasps.

**Saya-Chan: HaHa a cliffie!**

**Ran: Not fair!**

**Saya-Chan: Huh what? Why?**

**Ran: I wanna know what happens!**

**Saya-Chan: Just stay tuned in for the next chapter -_-**

**Ran: Please R&R! Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya-Chan: Well I'm back with chapter 3!**

**Kiseki: Commoner why am I not in this story?**

**Saya-Chan: Oh shut it and go make out with Miki or something..**

**Kiseki: W-what? No! I don't like her!**

**Miki: What? *pulls out baby blue chainsaw***

**Kiseki: N-nothing!**

**Saya-Chan: Umm... Rythm disclaimer..**

**Rythm: YAY! Saya-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love! (chapter 3)

"K-kukai..?" Yaya asks softly. "Yes what is it?" Kukai says. Yaya smiles a really big smile from ear to ear. "Yaya loves you so much!" Yaya cheered. Kukai blushed. "I love you too Yaya.." Kukai says softly. Kukai pulls Yaya by the shoulders and kisses her softly on the lips, Yaya gasps and kisses him back. They were kissing until it started pouring. "Gah!" Yaya and Kukai both yell in unsion. "Aww Kukai now Yayas all wet.." Yaya complains. Kukai chuckled. "Alright we can go to my house.." Kukai says. "Yay! Lets go I'm cold!" Yaya says while her teeth were chattering. **( Time skippy! At Kukai's house)** "Woa Kukai! Your house is so cool!" Yaya cooed. Kukai laughs. "It's not that special..hmm I guess my brothers arn't home." Kukai said. Yaya starts tickling Kukai. "Hehehe No Yaya! Stop! Ack!" Kukai laughs uncontrollably. "Nope! Serves you right!" Yaya laughs. "P-please Y-yaya!" Kukai laughs. "Hehehe..." Yaya mutters. "Fine then.." Kukai says and flips Yaya over onto her back and gets ontop of her. "Look whose laughing now.." Kukai says playfully. Yaya giggles. "ooo It's a big tough guy.." Yaya teased. Kukai smirks and leans down and kisses smiles ontop his lips and kisses him back. Yaya digs her fingers in Kukai's hair."K-Kukai.." Yaya moaned. "Hehe Yaya you get to excited." Kukai teases. Yaya glares playfully at Kukai. "Yea yea..you know you love Yaya." Yaya says happily. "Kukai smiles. "Yea I know." Kukai says. **( 3 hours later at eight o' clock)** "Yaya I should walk you home.." Kukai says desperatly. Yaya stirred from her spot on the couch. "H-huh?" Yaya questions. "Home?" Kukai reminds. Yaya's eyes go wide. "What time is it?" Yaya asks worridly. "Umm around eight." Kukai replies.

"O-ok umm can Yaya just stay the night here?" Yaya asks while blushing. Kukai face turned red. "Umm..I don't care just call your mom." Kukai says. "Ok!" Yaya cheers. **( after Yaya calls her mom to ask if she can stay her mom said yes and Yaya and Kukai fall asleep)**

**Saya-Chan: Aww see wasn't that cute!**

**Yaya: O/O**

**Saya-Chan: Why are you blushing?**

**Yaya: Y-you m-made m-me and K-kukai k-k-kiss... O.o**

**Saya-Chan: ? O-keh then...**

**Kusukusu: Ja'ne! *giggle giggle* Please R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya-Chan: Oh hey guy, I'm so sorry I totally just now realized I kept messing up Yaya's speech so sorry for that! **

**Miki: You should be...**

**Saya-Chan: Jeez I said I was Sorry T^T**

**Miki: Question, why are they making out when theyre only 10 and 13?**

**Saya-Chan: Crap! I forgot to add their ages.**

**Miki: Soo..**

**Saya-Chan: Dia disclaimer!**

**Dia: Hai! Saya-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love!

**(Time Skippy! the next day!) **Kukai was laying on his back with his arm aroung Yaya whom was laying snuggled up against Kukai's chest. "Yaya...Yaya..." Kukai asks. Yaya's eyes flutter open. "Mngf...What?" Yaya asked irritably. Kukai chuckles at Yaya's tiredness. "We have to get ready for school..." Kukai whispers. Yaya bolts up from her position. "Is Yaya late?" Yaya asks worridly. Kukai shakes his head. "Nope but you will be late if we dont hurry.." Kukai warns. "Ah Yayas sorry! Lets go! Lets go!" Yaya motions toward the door. "Ok ok but we have to get dressed in our uniforms!" Kukai says. Yaya stops."Hehe yea Yaya guesses she needed to go.." Yaya points out. Kukai laughs. "Yup I figured.." Kukai chuckles. Yaya blushes and turns away so Kukai couldn't see the blush. "Y-yea now l-lets change" Yaya stutters while heading towards the bathroom with her uniform.** (Oh and if you didn't guess, they changed clothes so Yaya was wearing Kukai's pjs)** "Yaya can't believe that Yayas dating Kukai!" Yaya squeals to herself. Kukai heard a squeal. "Yaya you ok?" Kukai asks nervously. "Yup Yayas ok!" Yaya cheers. Kukai chuckles to himself. 'Man she sure is something..' Kukai thinks to himself. **(Time Skippy! At school)** "Hey look theres Amu-chi and Tadase!" Yaya yells. Amu and Tadase turn around and waves. "Hey Yaya, Hey Kukai." Amu greets. "Looks like you've patched things up." Tadase informs. Kukai and Yaya automatically turn red. "What?" Tadase asks. "Yaya and Kukai is a couple now!" Yaya cheers happily. Kukai sweatdrops as Amu and Tadase make a WTF?! face. "Well I guess it's better than you two fighting.." Amu says in her cool and spicy act. Tadase smiles. "Well I'm happy for you both." Tadase says kindly. Kukai blushes even harder**(Hows that even possible -_-ll)**. "So you guys wanna walk to school?" Yaya asks. Amu nods her head."Sure why not." Amu says coldly. Tadase smiles at Amu and Amu blushes. "Uh-oh it's Amu-chi and Tadase's lovey-dovey time!" Yaya teases. Amu and Tadase both blush. "YAYA!" Amu yells while chasing Yaya up to school. Kukai feels a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Souma-kun?" Tadase asks. Kukai nods. "Yup I'm fine king!" Kukai says with a thumbs up.

**Saya-Chan: Heres their ages sorry *sweatdrops***

**Kukai: 16**

**Yaya: 14**

**Rima, Nagi, Tadase, and Amu: 15**

**Miki: Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saya-Chan: Yay! I'm fignito!**

**Kukai: Huh?**

**Saya-Chan: It means I'm done in lingo.**

**Kukai: Ooh...**

**Saya-Chan: Tadase! Disclaimer!**

**Tadase: Yes Chun-san**

**Saya-Chan: Yea..you don't have to call me by my last name...**

**Tadase: Saya-san doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

****Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love! (chapter 5)

**(At the school gates)** "Hahaha! Amu-chi can't catch Yaya!" Yaya teased. Amu groans. "Oh shut it, I'm not that fast without Ran." Amu pants. "Heehee!" Yaya giggles. *Briing!* "Oh no were gonna be late!" Amu screeched. Yaya and Amu runs to their classrooms.

Yaya spent the whole day-daydreaming about her and Kukai from the day before. 'Hah, Yaya can't belive Kukai loves Yaya back..' Yaya thought dreamily. "Yaya..Yaya. Yaya!" someone calls infront of Yaya's face. "Gah! Kukai don't scare Yaya!" Yaya complained. Kukai chuckles. "Heh, sorry.." Kukai appologized. "So what'd you want?" Yaya asked. "Nothing just it's time to go home." Kukai says. Yaya's eyes go wide. "Ahh really!" Yaya shouts. Yaya gets up from her desk. "What were doing spacing out like that?" Kukai asks. "U-um Yaya was just thinking about stuff.." Yaya said flustered. Kukai poked her forehead. "Thinking about me?" Kukai teased. "N-no..well..mabey, yes.." Yaya says while her face was beet red. Kukai blushes a little. Yaya starts laughing. "W-whats so funny?" Kukai stutters. Yaya stops laughing and starts having a giggling fit. "Your..*giggle*..face..*giggle*..is so red..*laugh*!" Yaya says tearing up from laughter. "Yea well..so what." Kukai says. Yaya smiles and stands on her tip-toes and kisses Kukai, Kukai's eyes go wide but then he closes his eyes and kisses Yaya back. "Yaya.." Kukai sighed. Yaya moans when Kukai rubs her back, and then they parted. "C'mon Kukai lets go to the royal garden!" Yaya cheered. "Alright.." Kukai says. But what they didn't know was that Utau was eavesdropping and watching them with rage.**(I know wtf me, I don't hate Kutau..I just needed someone who liked Kukai.)**

Yaya and Kukai started walking towards the royal garden with Utau following them. "Hey hey hey!" Yaya greets when she and Kukai walk into the garden. "Oh hey guys!" Amu greets. "Hello Souma-kun, Yuiki-san.." Tadase greets as well. Rima noticed Yaya and Kukai holding hands. "Well I see I'm the only one other than Nagi whose single.." Rima says with a smirk. Yaya and Kukai blush and lets go of eachother's hands. "W-well..uh hehe.." Yaya says flustered. "Hello Kukai.." a angelic voice called. Kukai freezes and turns around. "U-Utau!" Kukai exclaimes.**(In this I made it to where Kukai and Utau dated but she had to break up with him because of tour..)** "Hello Kukai-koi.." Utau said prettily.

**Saya-Chan: How was it? *Triumph grin***

**Utau: So me and Kukai are still dating?**

**Saya-Chan: You have to wait and find out and P.S. look at the title...**

**Nagihiko: Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya-Chan: Sorry I havent uploaded a chappie for this in foreva!**

**Pepe: We missed you dechu!**

**Saya-Chan: Really?**

**Pepe: No.**

**Saya-Chan: Aw okay, Rima disclaimer.**

**Rima: Ugh, Saya-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

Kukaya! Hate, Tears, and Love!

Yaya looks at Kukai to Utau and her eyes widen. "W-what?" Yaya asks trying not to cry. "Y-Yaya nothing is going on!" Kukai yells. Utau put on a pretty pout. "But Kuukai.." Utau says rolling his name. Kukai looks at Yaya. "Trust me Yaya.." Kukai pleads. Yaya steps back and loose tears fall from her face. "Y-Yaya d-doesnt know what to b-believe.." Yaya tears up. Kukai's eyes widen. "Y-Yaya!" Kukai exclaims. Utau steps in further. "You hear that Kukai-koi she doesnt want you." Utau says. Kukai turns to her and glares at her. "No! Utau! I've had enough, you left me so you could go on tour wich i didnt understand because we could've still had our relationship!" Kukai bellows. Utau gets a fake look of hurt. "Kukai how could you say that my job is important!" Utau exclaims fake crying. Kukai's look softened. "Utau i'm sorry.." Kukai appologizes. Utau hugs Kukai and smirks at Yaya who was trying not to cry, after all it was a reunion. "K-kukai..." Yaya whispers and Kukai didnt hear but Utau did and she leans up and kisses him passionatly. Yaya's eyes grow wide and fills with tears instantly, and they flow. "K-KU-KUKAI YOU JERK YAYA HATES YOU!" Yaya cries running out of the room. Kukai pulls away with shock and Yaya's words sink in. "N-no..no..I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN!" Kukai yells running after her, Utau just stands there with a triumph smirk.

** (At the park) **Yaya sits under a cherry blossom tree sobbing. Kuakai runs around trying to find Yaya. He runs to the park and spots her. "YAYA!" He yells. Yaya looks up and her face turns to anger. "Why? Why can't you leave Yaya alone?!" Yaya cries. Kukai looks hurt. "Yaya..please.." Kukai pleads. Yaya just glares at him. "You were Yaya's best friend! We did everything together! Including soccer and ballet! Then you hurt Yaya again?!" Yaya cries. Kukai walks over to her. "Yaya I do love you and I didn't even want the kiss Utau gave me!" Kukai exclaims. Yaya lets loose tears fall. "I-it doesn't matter anyway..you don't love Yaya anymore.." Yaya says running away to Amu's house. 'No..it's over..' Kukai thinks sadly.

**(At Amu's house)** Yaya runs up the steps to Amu's front door and she knocks on the door. "A-Amu-Chi?" Yaya sobs. Amu opens the door and she gasps seeing Yaya's face. "Yaya?!" Amu exclaims. Tadase walks into view. "Yuiki-san? Whats wrong?" Tadase asks. Yaya starts crying and she runs up the steps into Amu's chest. "Ku-Kukai! H-he kissed Utau infront of Yaya!" Yaya cries. Amu gets flames in her eyes. "He did what?!" Amu asks angrily. Tadase steps back. "Apperently Utau is back!" Yaya sobs. Amu lets Yaya go and she stomps down the stairs. "Amu-Chan where are you going?" Tadase asks. Amu turns and looks at Tadase and Yaya. "To fucking kill the bastard!" She shouts. Tadase flinches. "Well you can tell shes mad.." Tadase sweatdrops while Amu stomps to Kukai's house.

** (At Kukai's house)** "KUKAI!" Amu yells angrily bursting through his front door. Kukai's brothers just gawk. "Um do you need something?" One asks. Amu turns and glares at them. "I'm looking for your bastardly brother!" Amu screams. They all flinch and they point to the backyard. "Th-there." One of them say. Amu nods and storms over. They brothers follow to the yard. Kukai was kicking a soccer ball aimlessly. "Ku-KAI!" Amu yells. Kukai turns around and gets a punch in the face. "O-ow Hinamori?!" Kukai asks hurt. His brothers were standing there with WTF faces. "Whats up?! Whats up is your shattered Yaya's heart to bits! You asshole!" Amu yells furiously. Kukai hangs his head. "I-I know..I didnt mean for it to end like this..I didnt even want to kiss Utau.." He says ashamed. "Wait? You cheated on Yaya?!" One of his three brothers ask. Kukai nods. "I didnt mean to though." He says. Amu calms down. "Well you should go appologize." Amu says. Kukai looks up. "How? She wont even talk to me." He says sadly. Amu shakes her head. "Just go to her and force her to listen if you have to." Amu states. Kukai nods and runs off to Yaya.

**Su: Again with the saddness! T^T**

**Saya-Chan: Well duh!**

**Su: Stahp it! Not nice!**

**Saya-Chan: Okay whatever MOM!**

**Nagihiko: R&R please..-_-**


End file.
